SVT5
SVT5 '''was a Swedish television channel that are owned by '''Webnode TV, it was launched in 2016, which initially broadcasts animated shows but then the channel began to primarily broadcast mostly some animated films, mostly live-action movies, music and news and rerun in evening, as well. The channel is aimed for 7-101 years old (10-60 demographic). The channel had also an late-night block called ''Teleprince Movie Night'', which broadcasts action and drama films, news and some animated series like Family Guy and South Park that broadcasts from 8:00pm to 2:00am. (mainly 8:00pm to 10:00am). The channel was also launched in Denmark and Ukraine since in late 2017. The channel also formerly time-sharing with VuxenTV, DrawTV, ''and many television channel. It was closed in early 2018, due to low rating of this channel. 2017 schedule Some of its schedules were lost, but there is some schedule that are shown on this channel. March 10 SVT5 * '''12:00 CET - Movie; '''Mighty Joe Young '(1998)' * '''13:50 CET - Movie; '''Bolt '(2008)' * '''15:26 CET - Movie; '''Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard '(2009)' * '''16:50 CET - Movie; '''The Jungle Book '(1967)' * '''18:06 CET - '''Astrid Lindgren Matiné * '''19:00 CET - News; '''TV4 Nyheter Teleprince Movie Night * '''19:30 CET - '''Emailia Movie Night * '''19:32 CET - Movie; '''Beverly Hills Cop '(1984)' * '''21:22 CET - Movie; '''One Night at McCool's '(2001)' * '''22:55 CET - Movie; '''King Kong '(2005)' * '''02:00 CET - Teleshopping' March 11 SVT5 * 05:25 CET - Sports * 11:15 CET - Movie; 'Bolt '(2008) * 13:36 CET - Movie; 'Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard '(2009) * 15:06 CET - Movie; 'Did You Hear About the Morgans? '(2009) * 16:45 CET - Movie; 'The Jungle Book '(1967) * 18:06 CET - 'Astrid Lindgren Matiné * '''18:22 CET - '''Teen Titans Go! * '''19:00 CET - News; '''TV4 Nyheter Teleprince Movie Night * '''19:30 CET - '''Emailia Movie Night * '''19:40 CET - Movie; '''Behind Enemy Lines '(2001) * 21:20 CET - Movie; 'X-Men: The Last Stand '(2006) * 23:00 CET - Movie; 'The Phantom '(1996) * 00:36 CET - Movie; 'Cocktail '(1988) March 29 SVT5 * 10:55 CET - Movie; 'Alvin and the Chipmunks '(2007) * 12:17 CET - Movie; 'The Jungle Book '(1967) * 13:28 CET - Movie; 'One Night at McCool's '(2001) * 15:01 CET - News; 'Eftermiddagsnyheter * '''15:20 CET - '''Teleprince Gamers * '''15:55 CET - Movie; '''Men in Black '(1997) * 17:29 CET - Movie; 'Ice Age: The Meltdown '(2006) * 18:54 CET - Marathon; 'Tom and Jerry Teleprince Movie Night * '''20:05 CET - '''Emailia Movie Night * '''20:20 CET - Movie; '''Valentine's Day '(2010) * 22:19 CET - Movie (JTV); 'Beck '(1997) * 23:50 CET - Movie; 'One Night at McCool's '(2001) * 01:20 CET - Movie; 'Beverly Hills Cop '(1984) * 03:00 CET - Teleshopping March 30 SVT5 * 10:57 CET - Movie; 'Jerry Maguire '(1996) * 13:30 CET - Movie; 'Ice Age: The Meltdown '(2006) * 14:57 CET - Movie; 'What Women Want '(2000) * 16:58 CET - Movie; 'The Importance of Tying Your Own Shoes '(2011) * 17:22 CET - Movie; 'She's all that '(1999) * 18:52 CET - 'Prince Hero 2 * '''19:05 CET - News; '''TV4 Nyheter * '''19:30 CET - News; '''Prince Nyheter * '''19:55 CET - '''Tom and Jerry Teleprince Movie Night * '''20:05 CET - '''Emailia Movie Night * '''20:07 CET - Movie; '''Chocolat '(2000) * 21:17 CET - News; 'Teleprince Nyheter * '''23:05 CET - '''Family Guy * '''00:05 CET - Movie; '''Beverly Hills Cop '(1984) * 01:40 CET - '''American Dad! * '''02:15 CET - Teleshopping March 31 (during the easter) SVT5 * 10:00 CET - News; Teleprince Nyheter * 12:06 CET - '''Prince Hero 2 * '''12:17 CET - '''Spongebob Squarepants * '''12:28 CET - '''The Amazing World of Gumball * '''12:34 CET - '''Pororo the Little Penguin * '''12:40 CET - Movie; '''Valentine's Day (2010)' * '''14:39 CET - Movie;' Asterix and Obelix * 16:04 CET - 'Välkommen valp * '''16:19 CET - News; '''Teleprince Nyheter * '''16:30 CET - '''Killidi '(new) * 17:30 CET - 'Fakta om Lövelivstaden * '''18:50 CET - '''Prince Hero * '''19:00 CET - '''TV4 Nyheter * '''19:10 CET - '''Spongebob Squarepants * '''19:21 CET - '''Teen Titans Go! * '''19:31 CET - '''My Little Pony * '''19:41 CET - '''Gumball * '''19:52 CET - '''Be #!@# Teleprince Movie Night * '''20:05 CET - '''Emailia Movie Night * '''20:12 CET - News; '''Night with Joe Joeson * '''20:40 CET - Movie; '''Behind Enemy Lines '(2001) * 22:01 CET - Movie; 'Mighty Joe Young '(1998) * 23:51 CET - '''Numiné * '''01:00 CET - '''Cowboy Show * '''02:00 CET - Teleshopping April 5 The age-ratings, or the Content rating was introduced in April 5th. SVT5 * 10:00 CET - Movie; 'Ice Age: The Meltdown '(2006) (7+) * 12:27 CET - Movie; 'The Phantom '(1996) (12+) * 14:03 CET - Movie; 'The Princess Bride '(1987) (3+) * 15:37 CET - News; 'Teleprince Nyheter '(10+) * 15:55 CET - 'Teleprince Music '(10+) * 16:05 CET - 'Prince Hero 2 '(18+) * 16:12 CET - 'Prince Hero 2 '(18+) * 16:21 CET - 'Prince Hero 2 '(18+) * 16:42 CET - 'Prince Hero 2 '(18+) * 16:50 CET - 'Prince Hero '(3+) * 17:00 CET - 'Prince Hero 2 '(18+) * 17:01 CET - 'Prince Hero The Movie '(13+) * 17:50 CET - 'Prince Hero 2 '(18+) * 18:00 CET - 'Prince Hero 2 '(18+) * 18:20 CET - 'Prince Hero 3 '(18+) * 18:50 CET - Movie; 'Trolls '(2016) (3+) * 19:30 CET - Marathon; 'Scooby Doo '(3+) Teleprince Movie Night * 20:42 CET - 'Emailia Movie Night '(18+) * 20:50 CET - News; 'Night News '(18+) * 21:00 CET - Movie; 'Beverly Hills Cop '(1984) (18+) * 22:41 CET - 'Family Guy '(18+) * 23:00 CET - 'South Park '(18+) * 23:20 CET - 'A hours of Night News '(18+) * 02:00 CET - Teleshopping (?) Category:SVT5 Category:Prince Bih Category:Sweden Category:Webnode TV